Digital Time Tribute: Malcom Forbids
by CatEarsHeadband7
Summary: This takes place during the 4th episode's creation (when it hasn't been released yet.) Tony x Collin. Basically, Tony meets Collin and they discover feelings for eachother, however Malcom forbids same-sex couples. Depending on reviews, this series could continue.
1. Welcome, Collin!

**Disclaimer: This contains a same-sex couple. So if you're a homophobe, TURN BACK NOW. I noticed there are pretty much ZERO Tony x Collin stories on this site, so I wanted to make one. Enjoy! ;)**

(Collin's Perspective)

It was a cold, cloudy afternoon when I first came onset. I walked over to a clean, well-kept building and knew in my heart that this was the studio. I walked over to the door and knocked twice, hard. Nearly immediately I was greeted by a tall, dirty-looking old man with yellow-colored skin. He was holding the hand of a little kid who looked a lot like him, only younger and more well-cleaned.

"You must be the new kid. I'm Roy, your boss. And this is my son, but call him Yellow Guy."

"Umm, okay, Mr. Roy. Errr, pleasure to meet you. I'm Collin the Computer." I stuck out my hand to let him shake it, however he didn't. I gave up and put down my hand.

"Yes, I know. Let me show you your dorm room. But you should meet the others first."

"Others?" I thought. I was confused, not only about the others, but about the fact that Roy seemed so rushed. It was as if he didn't have time for pesky little electronics like me. I sighed and walked in.

I looked around and saw a living room consisting of a TV, rocking chair, blue fringed rug, and much more. The child ran off somewhere. "This is Tony's set. You are allowed to visit each other's sets as long as no drama is involved." I nodded. "But where's Tony?" I thought. Roy and I went along to the next room, a sort-of reading room. "This is your set. Your script is on the table," I quickly picked it up and skimmed through it. It didn't look too hard to pull off. We then went through a narrow hallway, leading to the backyard.

"Shrignold's set. Mind you, I forgot to add something. You are welcome to 'hang out' either in your dorm or on the sets during your downtime. However, if you are choose to spend your downtime onset, you must make sure nothing gets moved or broken," I nodded once more. We walked back inside, to where the hallway led back to my set. We went through another door, into a kitchen.

"This is Sketchbook's set. The others are in here. And as for the empty rooms, do not touch them. They are for future sets. Your door is upstairs, marked with your name. If you have any concerns, my office is upstairs by your dorms," And with that, Roy was gone. "What a strange man," I thought to myself as the others approached me.

"Hi! I'm Sketchbook, pleasure to meet you!" said a sketchbook (duh!) She was very friendly and quite polite, I noticed. I decided I rather liked her (in a friendly way) as we shook hands.

(Tony's Perspective)

"Hello! You must be Collin the Computer. Nice to meet you, I'm Tony the Talking Clock," We politely shook hands and when we did, I sensed his nervousness. "Don't be nervous, Sir. It just takes a bit of time to get used to things," Collin replied, "Uhh, uhh, okay, Tony..." I laughed in a polite, friendly manner. "You'll fit in just fine," I reassured him. I noticed something different about this one. He seemed so... charming. In a somewhat... what others would call "nerdy" manner.

Next up, Shrignold and Collin shook hands and said pleasant things to each other as well. Everyone seemed to like Collin, although he was a bit shy. And he seemed to like everyone as well. "Might I show you to your dorm, Collin Sir?" I asked. "Uhhh-uh, okay, Tony..."

We walked to the elevator together and I pushed the button for him. He blushed and shyly thanked me. We got in and I pushed 4. "W-Why so many levels?" blushed the confused Collin. "Oh, just props and other things," I replied. "Oh," he said back.

"Do you have the key Roy gave you for your dorm?" Collin nodded and unlocked the door, still blushing a bright green. After all, he's a computer. As soon as we opened the door...

..."Rats! Th-they're everywhere!" Collin shrieked. "Oh dear..." I exclaimed softly. Indeed, rats swarmed throughout poor Collin's room. We quickly ran out of there, shutting the door behind us so that none of those pesky rodents could get loose. We told the boss, Roy. He tried phoning an exterminator. "WHAT?! Argh, fine! But don't expect good payment!" he growled into the phone. He then informed us that the exterminator couldn't make it until tomorrow morning. By this time it was already around 9:00 PM.

"Oh no, what do I do?!" Collin worriedly asked me as we walked back out into the hallway that led into the dorms. Just then, Shrignold and Sketchbook came up the elevator. "What happened?" they asked in unison. So Collin and I explained the situation to them, and afterwards they had no idea what to do.

"C-Collin and I could share my bed..." I offered. The others looked at me, astonished.

(Collin's Perspective)

"W-well, Roy would get m-mad if I slept on the couch, so...s-sure," I said. "Thanks." I added. "No problem, Sir." He unlocked the door to his cozily-decorated dorm room. I set down my suitcase (which I had been holding the entire time) on a chair. "Best we go to bed now so we're on time. Don't want to be late," yawned Tony. I nodded in agreement and removed my glasses, setting them on the nightstand. Tony took off his bow tie as well as his gloves and set them on the nightstand as well. His shoes, which he must of taken off earlier, laid in a corner of the room.

Tony clicked out the lights. "Goodnight, Collin. See you in the morning," said Tony. "Goodnight, Tony," I sleepily said back. I rolled around, however could not get comfy. Tony noticed this and said, "Uncomfortable?" I nodded in reply. "I-I'm just scared..." I admitted. "I know it sounds silly, but I'm afraid of sleeping in unfamiliar places..." Tony looked at me and said, "Oh dear. I'm so sorry..." I blushed once more and begged, "W-will you h-hold me please..." Tony looked puzzled and blushed at first, but eventually gave in. I powered off in his arms, and that's how we slept the entire night.


	2. Bacon and Pancakes

(Collin's Perspective)

I woke up in his broad arms, feeling comforted and, somehow, very attached to him. I wasn't too sure why, though. I snuggled up to him, breathing in his musky aroma. "Wonder what kind of cologne he uses..." I thought to myself. "Wait, clocks can wear cologne?" I murmured to myself, turning my head. Tony sensed this and woke up with a soft yawn.

(Tony's Perspective)

I woke up with his arms tightly wrapped around me. Of course, I didn't mind in the least (although I'm not sure why). I wrapped my arms tighter around him to comfort him, then said, "Good morning, Collin Sir. Did you sleep well?" The nervous, blushing electronic replied, "O-oh, I slept very well, thank you," "That's good. You must be starving. Why don't we get something to eat?" I suggested.

The shy computer nodded, pulling himself even closer to me. I did the same, giving him an almost loving look. He was blushing quite strongly, and I then realized that, yes indeed, I was, too.

(Collin's Perspective)

The two of us were blushing hard. I didn't know why I was, and I didn't know why he was. Suddenly, I leaned towards his handsome face and puckered my lips (yes, I have lips). My eyes were closed, but I could tell he was doing the same somehow. Our lips met softly, and I felt the heat of his face against mine. His musky aroma was even stronger now, and his racing heart felt like a drum against my own chest.

Suddenly, the door flew open, and standing there was Sketchbook. Immediately as she saw us, I broke from the kiss and saw her wide-eyed, gaping face. I'll never forget her expression on that day, at that time.

(Tony's Perspective)

Sketchbook stood there, looking as shocked as ever. Suddenly, she snapped out of her daze, smirking a dominant smirk. "Awww, you two are so cute! Too bad Shrignold's going to make sure you two will never be together," she said, almost tauntingly. "Wait, Sketchbook M'am, are you..." I trailed off, leaving her to finish the sentence. "Well, I might tell," she said, still smirking. "W-what do you mean, 'm-might tell'?" asked the poor, confused Collin. "If you two be my helpers for a week," she winked. Collin turned his head sideways like a confused cat, while I was looking at Sketchbook's still-smirking face.

(Collin's Perspective)

"Helpers?!" Tony and I asked in unison. Sketchbook nodded, grinning from ear-to-ear, and replied, "Meaning you do whatever I say for a week. Or else!" she grinned. Tony and I sighed and agreed, knowing this blackmail would be the exact opposite of long-forgotten. At least between the trio of us, anyways...

After getting dressed, Tony and I went off to breakfast, somewhat distraught. We knew that if we didn't do every single thing Sketchbook asked us to, we'd be ratted out by her. I was not only worried about that, but also about my relationship with Tony. When I had kissed him, that was done in the heat of the moment. He did end up kissing back, but what did that mean? I wondered aloud, "Does...he...actually..." I shook the hopeful thought from my head. Probably not.

As I made my way into the kitchen (AKA Sketchbook's set), I smelled bacon and pancakes cooking. I saw Shrignold and Sketchbook cooking side-by-side, Shrignold being the one making the pancakes, and Sketchbook being the one cooking the bacon. Shrignold turned around so that I could see his adorable apron, which read, "I SHIP IT" with a heart next to the T. Of course, this made me think of Tony and I. Again, I shook my head, trying to clear my jumbled mind.

"Are you two having bacon or pancakes or both?" smiled Sketchbook, wearing a chef's hat. "Just pancakes for me, thank you. I'll take only two." replied the handsome Tony. "I'll have both! O-oh, and four pancakes with two slices of bacon should cut it for me. D-do we have any f-fruit?" I asked. Sketchbook giggled while Shrignold nodded and Tony just kind of stared at me as if I were a circus clown in the middle of the ocean paddling a purple-and-orange striped boat on a Sunday. Meaning that he thought I was a pig. "Yeah, we have fruit. Strawberries and oranges and pears," said Shrignold, who had turned back towards the stove, still very focused on creating the perfect pancakes.

After a while, the pancakes and bacon were served, along with several bowls of fruit. I dug in, while Tony just kind of picked at his food, reading a newspaper. I sighed and watched Shrignold cook more delicious, fluffy pancakes. It was almost hypnotic, just watching him cook the pancakes in his little apron. Sketchbook looked over at him, then looked at me and giggled once more. I swallowed a hunk of pancake, then sighed, confused by not only my own feelings, but also Tony's.

(Tony's Perspective)

I didn't quite know what to say to him. I pretended to be busy by looking at a newspaper. I picked at my food, distraught and worried. "Do I... does he?" I found myself worrying half-finished sentences, all of them having to do with either my feelings or Collin's.


	3. Seven Minutes in Awkward Land

(Still Tony's Perspective)

Eventually, we finished up breakfast and went on with some work. I went off to my set and was resting on the wall, waiting for filming to start. I heard the door open and shut with a slight _bang_ , familiar- sounding footsteps leading into the room. My eyes had been closed, so I opened them. "Mmm?" I sounded, rather tiredly. Roy looked at me with agonized eyes, watching me with anger seemingly radiating off of him. "Alright, let's get on with the filming then! Adjust the lighting, Red Guy, will ya?" he rasped. The vermillion- headed puppet did as told, his long hair falling in his face.

The other two puppets took their places. Roy switched on the TV to static, and called out, "Filming in three, two, ONE." The sound of static and my ticking filled the room.

"C'mon, guys, stop mucking around," mumbled Red Guy, sitting in the comfy- looking green chair. "We only have five minutes until our show's on." Duck Guy replied with his line: "That's not enough time!" while sitting in the old wooden rocking chair. Although it WAS a rocking chair, he wasn't rocking in it (as he had stopped) and instead was holding a pocket watch.

"There's always time for a song!" I called out, the camera switching over to me. All the puppets stared at the camera, confused. Red Guy looked at the camera once more. "What? Who is that?" I quickly hopped of the wall the stared directly at the camera, beginning to dance as the music filled the room. "Time is a tool you can-" Yellow Guy stood up, cutting me off. "I- I need to use the b- bathroom..." he blurted, staring at his father. Roy stopped filming and angrily barked at his child, "Hurry up or you'll be PUNISHED!" Yellow Guy scurried out of the room. I sighed and asked, "Should we start all over, Sir?" Roy nodded, gritting his teeth. I sighed and resumed to my place back on the wall, letting a small sigh escape my lips. " _This is going to be a long day..._ " I thought to myself.

(Collin's Perspective)

"I- I'm a computer. I'm a computery-" "Oh, COME ON! More enthusiasm, kid!" Sketchbook called out, slapping my shoulder playfully. Sketchbook was helping me out with my script while relentlessly teasing me. I was sitting in a chair, facing her. I shifted my weight uncomfortably, wishing I could be back in Tony's room, napping. I sighed, nodded, and tried again. "I'm a computer. I'm a computery guy. Everything made out of b- buttons and-" "Collin, you need to stop STUTTERING. Seriously, do you have, like, a speech thing or something?" I shook my head. "No. I just do that when I get nervous," I explained quietly. Sketchbook nodded meaningfully, silent. After a few minutes, she said, "Hey, I'm thirsty! Grab me a bottled water, _helper_!" She winked as I sighed and got up to go to the kitchen. " _This is going to be a long day..._ " I thought to myself.

A few hours after work was finished, I was relaxing in my new, bare- looking dorm. I suddenly heard shouting and laughing coming from downstairs and decided to check it out. I left my room and briskly walked over to the elevator, pressing the down button. The doors opened up immediately, and I stepped inside and pressed 1. The doors shut and I waited patiently, humming to myself. The doors soon opened and I stepped outside, into the kitchen. I was greeted by the image of Sketchbook, Tony, Shrignold, and Duck Guy laughing hard, a bottle on the floor in the midst of the circle they were sitting in (all of them were sitting on the floor). "Erm, hi?" I awkwardly greeted. They all immediately looked at me. "Oh, hey, Collin! I don't think we've formally met, I'm Duck Guy!" said the green guy, wiping tears from his face. I shyly walked over to him and shook his hand politely. "Care to join us in a game of Spin the Bottle?" asked Shrignold, holding up the bottle.

"Err, no thanks. But I'll watch, I guess..." I awkwardly trailed off. I glanced at Tony, a seemingly disappointed look on his face. "I volunteer you, Helper! You must play!" giggled Sketchbook. I sat down next to Tony, defeated. "Okay... wait, is that why Tony's playing?" Sketchbook giggled once more and nodded again. "Yup. Okay, it was... MY TURN!" Sketchbook spun the bottle while grinning immensely. It landed on Shrignold. She blushed. "Okay, I guess I'll-" The elevator doors opened; Roy's slightly red face appeared. "Keep it down, will ya? I'm trying to work; go and play something else!" Roy turned and disappeared back into the elevator. Everyone was bummed out.

"Oooh, I know what else we can play!" called out the bright and cheery Sketchbook. She got up and gestured us all to the back of the kitchen, nearby a pantry. We all followed, curious. She then whispered something to Duck Guy, who then got up to retrieve a sheet of paper, a pencil, scissors, and a cap. He looked around the room at each one of us and wrote things down while we quietly chatted amongst ourselves.

"Okay, folks, we're playing Seven Minutes in Heaven! Basically, you draw a name from this hat, and whoever you get, you have to spend seven minutes in Heaven with! Heaven means this pantry here," Sketchbook gestured, grinning. She then shoved the hat at Tony and nodded.

(Tony's Perspective)

I put my hand into the cap, my fingers fiddling around amongst different pieces of paper. I finally grabbed one and unfolded it carefully. "Tony," I read aloud, embarrassed. Sketchbook's silly grin faded. "Oh. One sec," she said. She took the piece of paper from me and handed it to Duck Guy. "Now try," she urged me, grinning once more. I reached my hand in again, this time pulling out the first slip of paper that touched my fingertips. "...Collin..." I read aloud, trying to control my blushing.

Sketchbook shrieked with joy and laughter. She grabbed my hand and practically pushed me into the pantry; she did the same with Collin. The door shut and I heard a lock click from the outside. "Uhhh..." I trailed off, rather awkwardly. I could barely make out the shape of Collin's figure. "You just want to... talk then?" I asked.

Collin nodded. "Y- yeah, that's fine. So... t- this morning...?" he trailed off. My face felt hot. "Umm, I don't know, Collin-Sir... I do apologize..." I awkwardly replied, wishing he hadn't brought it up.

(Collin's Perspective)

"N- no! It wasn't like t- that! Not at all! Don't apologize!" I called back to him. Tony blushed. I felt gutsy. It definitely was a spur-of-the-moment decision, but I couldn't help myself. I got closer to him, and wrapped my arms around him. "Let's try this again..." I whispered, feeling Tony's heartbeat. Tony looked bewildered, yet excited. I moved in closer, closed my eyes, puckered my lips, and...

The door flew open, Sketchbook and Shrignold standing there with shocked expressions on their faces. " _Oh, crud..._ " I thought, knowing that nothing good were to come out of this.


End file.
